


Warm embrace

by mintchocthusiast (hwanghyunjin03)



Series: seungjin canon universe [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, based on seungmin's midnight vlive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanghyunjin03/pseuds/mintchocthusiast
Summary: Hyunjin misses Seungmin but Seungmin isn't there by his side.Alternatively, when Seungmin returns to the dorm after his live broadcast, Hyunjin is already fast asleep.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: seungjin canon universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961020
Comments: 34
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello. I've posted short version of this on my Twitter on last April, so I've made it a little longer! Hehe. Enjoy!~

“I’m so tired…,” Hyunjin mumbles to himself as he emerges from the shower, one hand wiping dry his damp hair, while another lightly massaging his stiff neck. His body aches mildly all over after finishing today’s schedules. It’s strange how he feels more tired compared to usual days. He's had much worse days with extremely intense dance practice and schedules yet today is the most tiring day of all. 

On normal days, he could hardly sleep, taking him a few hours of tossing and turning in bed before falling into slumber. Seungmin would give him a hint of annoyance every once in a while (though Seungmin never says it out loud because of the consideration he has to the older boy, but Hyunjin notices sometimes) about how his nightly movement wakes him up in the middle of the night, because he’s quite a light sleeper.

But, today is different. He’s exhausted, _utterly_ , and all he wants to do is to put his head on the soft pillow and sleep.

“You’re going to sleep already?” A voice invades his train of thought when he’s making his way to his shared room. Stopping his tracks at the doorway, Hyunjin turns his head to Minho, who is sitting in the living room, seemingly like to start his usual night work out, and looks at him with his droopy eyes. Hyunjin sleepily nods and turns his back. He hears a faint _good night_ as he heads to his shared bunk bed with Seungmin.

Hyunjin slowly climbs up on his bed at the bottom bunk, flopping down his tired body on the comfy mattress and crashing his head on the soft pillow as his hands roam for the blanket. Once he gets a grip of it, he spreads it all over, from his feet up to his chest, settling comfortably under the soft blanket. His eyes flicker around the dark room, already having the light off, noticing that three of his roommates are nowhere to be seen. 

Minho is working out in the living room, Chan heads back to the company to continue to work on their new songs, while Seungmin. Hyunjin's mind stops working and turns his head to the side, staring longingly at the empty space which is enough for another person to lie next to him. He's grown accustomed to leaving some space for Seungmin whenever he climbs on his bed now. He's amazed at how a human's mind and body work, sometimes they work on their own. He doesn't even think when he leaves a space for Seungmin, his body just does, like it has memorized the routine. 

Nonetheless, he _likes_ it.

Hyunjin keeps his gaze on the empty space for a while, running his palm over the space. It's oddly cold, and empty, and then he realizes that he misses Seungmin. He misses him though they spend the whole day together, though they spend their every single day together though he has just met him probably an hour and half ago. He thinks it's unlikely to miss someone when they're around almost 24/7, yet Hyunjin still misses Seungmin like crazy whenever they're apart. 

Like, _right now_.

Hyunjin misses the lemon scent of Seungmin. 

He misses the way Seungmin's nasally voice sounds in his ears. 

He misses how Seungmin laughs wholeheartedly with his slight open mouth, crinkled eyes. 

He misses Seungmin's light touch tracing on his skin.

He misses the warmth of Seungmin's embrace. 

Hyunjin just misses Seungmin and his heart aches for missing the younger so much. 

Tearing away his gaze from the side, Hyunjin takes a hold of his phone, to see if there's anything important that he needs to check. His still-sleepy eyes light up when he sees a text from Seungmin.

SKZ Seungminnie

In case you've forgotten, I'm going to do a live broadcast for a bit. Probably going to be late. Try to sleep first. Don't wait for me ♥️

_Oh_. Now Hyunjin remembers that Seungmin actually has a live broadcast planned today, but because of their delayed schedule, the live broadcast ends up delayed as well. After finishing their schedule earlier, Hyunjin has returned to the dorm straight away, not noticing Seungmin's absence due to his growing sleepiness. Realizing that Seungmin would probably spend at least an hour to do the live broadcast, Hyunjin lets out a quiet sigh, having to contain his longing heart a little longer.

Maybe it's not his luck to hug _his_ Seungmin to sleep for tonight. Maybe he's destined to sleep by himself today, at least for two hours. ( _Dramatic_ , yeah, because Hyunjin is like that).

Hyunjin is exhausted and sleepy, but suddenly he can't sleep. He's convinced he couldn't open his eyes while showering earlier, and now when he's clean and comfortable and warm, he can't get his eyes shut. Maybe his heart is missing Seungmin a little too much. It's right at that moment, his phone chimes, screen lighting up from the popping notification. He briefly checks it and a smile quickly grows on his face.

It's notification of Seungmin's live broadcast.

Quickly, Hyunjin taps the notification and a video of Seungmin wearing a brown shirt and black jacket immediately appears on the screen. Hyunjin's heart warms at the sight of his sweetheart, smiling tenfold brighter when the sound of Seungmin's voice greets his ears, feeling the tightness and emptiness in his chest gradually easing up as the minutes tick by. Seungmin is definitely his medicine, making him feel much better. Within five minutes of watching Seungmin's broadcast, the sleepiness in Hyunjin slowly takes over, lulling him into a slumber, snoring softly like a baby with Seungmin's talking voice as his lullaby in the background.

  
  
  


Creaking door sound wakes Hyunjin up from his sleep, lazily opening one eye to see a silhouette right in front of his bed. He lifts his head slightly to get a better look of the silhouette. The surrounding of the room is really dark.

"Seungminnie?" he asks groggily, voice croaking.

"Hey, it's me." Hyunjin hears Seungmin's soft angelic voice replies, the voice he misses so badly, and then he barely sees his silhouette getting down on his knees. Feeling assured that it's the boy he's been waiting for, been longing for, Hyunjin lets his head fall back on the soft pillow, lips stretching into a small smile.

"I miss you," he manages to whisper. Hyunjin then feels a gentle comforting touch from the top of his hair tracing down to his jaw and his neck, making him melt under the touch. He misses _this_ too. After that, he watches the silhouette getting closer to his face before feeling something soft press against his forehead with a faint sound of _smack._

Hyunjin smiles at that, heart racing in pleasure. He hears a soft whisper, tickling in his ear, voice belongs to the person he knows he loves, "I miss you, too. Go back to sleep. I'll be back in a bit."

Feeling the warmth bloom in his chest, Hyunjin closes his eyes and drifts to the dreamland.

When Hyunjin's eyes flutter open again some time at dawn, he's engulfed in a loose embrace, his hand resting comfortably on Seungmin's waist, as if it's its rightful place, while the younger has his hand wrapping around his shoulder blade. His lips curl into a lazy smile, knowing it's Seungmin, the boy he's deeply _in love_ with. 

His face is so close to Seungmin's chest that his nose can inhale the tangy scent of lemon the younger boy gives off, drunk in the scent that he misses dearly. He looks up. The younger boy seems to be in the deep slumber, snoring ever so softly. Snuggling closer to Seungmin's warm body, Hyunjin buries his face in the crook of Seungmin's neck, feeling the boy instinctively tighten up his embrace slightly at his tiny movement.

He has missed _this_ and now he's in the arms of his one and only favourite boy. They have to wake up soon, but now Hyunjin is content to be in Seungmin's warm embrace. Smiling delightfully, Hyunjin closes his eyes and off to the dreamland.


	2. My love for you knows no boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Seungmin returns to the dorm after his live broadcast, Hyunjin is already fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I certainly didn't plan this but Seungmin's perspective happened! Enjoy reading!

The car ride is quiet, only accompanied by the sound of engines and the moving cars outside. While the other members head straight back to the dorm, Seungmin, Chan, Changbin and Han decide to drop by the company to do some unfinished business. Leaning his back and his head to the seat, Seungmin has his eyes closed, not sleeping, just resting his slightly tired eyes. He’s neither sleepy nor _that_ tired though they have just finished their last group schedule for the day. 

A quiet sigh escapes his mouth when the image of tired Hyunjin flashes in his mind. Hyunjin seems exhausted right after finishing their schedules, and he’s _worried_. There’s a high possibility that Hyunjin would go straight to bed once they reach the dorm, but still, he’s worried. His train of thought is interrupted the moment the manager’s voice greets his ears, telling them that they already reach the company.

While waiting for the staff setting up the camera for his live broadcast, Seungmin fiddles with his phone, contemplating whether he should text Hyunjin and ask him if he’s okay. It’s nothing much really. It’s completely and totally normal for Hyunjin to be exhausted at times, but Seungmin just can’t help but worry. He cares a lot for Hyunjin after all, so it’s valid for Seungmin to worry over him. 

Wasting no time, Seungmin begins to move his fingers thumbs vigorously, typing a text to Hyunjin with a little smile on his face and then he waits. But there’s no reply. Even when he’s about to start the live broadcast, there’s still no reply. Seeing how the text he sent isn’t read, Seungmin assumes Hyunjin has either gone to sleep or simply is not looking at his phone at that moment.

He hopes for the former, because he knows from the last he looked at him, Hyunjin is really in need of a good night’s sleep. When the staff announces that they’re ready for the broadcast, Seungmin sets his phone on silent so that it won’t interrupt and starts the broadcast.

The broadcast ends forty seven minutes later with Chan by his side. Seungmin spends a few more minutes talking to the latter before he finally rises from the chair he’s sitting. 

“I’m going back to the dorm,” Seungmin announces, running his hands along his black jacket to smooth it out. “It’s late. You coming, hyung?”

Chan’s lips pull into a soft smile, shaking his head. “I’m staying for a bit. You go home first. Stay safe.”

“See you, hyung,” Seungmin says, giving a light pat on the older boy’s shoulder before making his way out of the studio. Closing the door behind him, Seungmin fishes his phone out of the pocket and finally checks any notification. His eyes light up brightly and a giddy smile appears on his face seeing replies from the person he anticipates the most, Hyunjin.

SKZ Hyunjin

In case you've forgotten, I'm going to do a live broadcast for a bit. Probably going to be late. Try to sleep first. Don't wait for me ♥️ 

♥️♥️♥️

Don't be too late

Love you 😘

“Love you too,” Seungmin whispers almost _automatically_ under his breath as his giddy smile stretches into the biggest delighted grin, eyes crinkling into half-moon shapes, unable to stop to the point that his cheeks are hurting. His soft gaze flickers to the three love emoticons Hyunjin sent him and his heart melts at the sight. 

Seungmin can’t wait to go back to the dorm and immerses himself in Hyunjin’s scent and comforting warmth.

“What are you doing here in the hallway?” A voice Seungmin knows all too well greets his ears, making him jump to his feet, mildly startled. He turns his head to see Chan standing next to him with a questioning look on his face. He doesn’t even realize when Chan comes out of the studio. Maybe his head is just _so_ occupied with Hyunjin that he’s oblivious to the surroundings. “I thought you’re heading to the dorm?”

Seungmin smiles, promptly showing his phone to the older boy. “Just checking messages. Hyung? I thought you’re staying.”

“Oh. I’m getting some water. Were those messages from Hyunjin?” Chan asks curiously. His eyes are bright, as if excitedly anticipating the answer.

“Oh, yeah.” Seungmin chuckles softly, sheepishly scratching his warm neck. “How do you know?”

Chan shrugs nonchalantly. "He's the only one who's able to make you smile like an idiot in the middle of the empty hallway." He lets out a soft laughter when Seungmin's face reddens. "You just have that look when it comes to Hyunjin."

"What kind of look?" Seungmin asks, his eyes grow.

" _Incredibly-and-immensely-in-love_ look," Chan declares, lips pulling into a playful smirk. He laughs again when Seungmin's face turns even redder. He gives a pat and a squeeze on Seungmin's shoulder and ushers him away. "Okay enough. Go home, Seungmin."

  
  
  
  


Everyone in the dorm but Felix is already asleep by the time Seungmin reaches the place. It’s dark and quiet. The only sound that echoes throughout the dorm is the sound of keyboard smashing by Felix who is enthusiastically playing games on his computer. After briefly greeting Felix, Seungmin makes his way straight to his shared room. Slowly and quietly, he opens the door and winces when a quite loud creak sound is produced, worrying if it wakes up the occupants of the room, though he doesn’t worry about Hyunjin because boy, he’s a heavy sleeper. 

Putting down his backpack at its usual space, Seungmin walks over to the bunk bed to retrieve his phone charger, and then he hears a light rustle from the bottom bunk bed before the voice of the person he loves the most greets his ears. 

“Seungminnie?” Hyunjin’s voice is croaky yet soft. Seungmin _loves_ the sound of it.

“Hey, it’s me,” Seungmin replies back in a soft voice, getting down on his knees. He watches Hyunjin let his head fall back on the soft pillow with a small smile on his face. His gaze softens at the sight of sleepy Hyunjin. Though it’s really dark, Seungmin notices Hyunjin could barely open his eyes yet he puts so much effort to keep his eyes open and look at him. 

And then Seungmin hears that magic sentence, the sentence that makes his inside melt like an asphalt, his heart blooming warmly. The sentence he never knows he needs right at this moment. The sentence that makes him realize that he doesn’t want anyone else but Hyunjin.

_Only Hyunjin_.

“I miss you,” Hyunjin has whispered. It’s faint but he hears it clearly.

A sweet smile quickly pulls at the corners of Seungmin’s lips. He misses Hyunjin too, mayhaps a little crazily and he’s just a little bit too occupied with work to realize it much earlier. He reaches out a hand to the top of Hyunjin’s raven hair. It’s still slightly damp. Hyunjin probably falls asleep even before his hair is able to fully dry.

Seungmin makes a mental note to dry it up before he goes to sleep later so that Hyunjin doesn’t get sick. Slowly and delicately, he trails down his hand to Hyunjin’s jaw and his neck, feeling the soft skin on his fingers. Leaning forward, he places a soft kiss on Hyunjin’s forehead and brings his mouth to his ears after that.

Seungmin whispers softly, “I miss you, too. Go back to sleep. I'll be back in a bit.” 

He stays by Hyunjin’s side for a bit and continues to gaze affectionately at him. When he’s sure Hyunjin is already gone back to sleep, he gets up and leaves the room to wash up.

It takes Seungmin almost an hour to settle down everything, including drying up Hyunjin’s hair a little bit more, and just when he’s about to slip into the bed, he notices how Hyunjin leaves a space for him and that makes him smile to no end. Carefully, Seungmin flops himself down on the soft mattress and slips under the soft blanket, moving as slow and quiet as possible so he doesn’t wake Hyunjin up. 

Hyunjin’s natural scent quickly hits his sense of smell and it quickly makes Seungmin feel at home.

Hyunjin is truly _his home_.

Laying on his side facing Hyunjin, Seungmin lets his gaze fall at Hyunjin, reaching out a hand and brushing away the few hair strands that fall in his eyes. His lips stretch into a soft smile thinking that even when he’s sleeping soundly, Hyunjin _is_ beautiful. There’s no moment Hyunjin isn’t beautiful. He’s beautiful, _all the time_. 

Not to mention, Hyunjin’s heart is _especially_ beautiful. 

His pure and kind heart was the reason why Seungmin fell in love with Hyunjin in the first place. When Seungmin first saw the older boy at a trainee showcase, his eyes were drawn to him almost automatically. His first thoughts when his eyes caught the sight of Hyunjin were _tall_ and _good looking_. Because Hyunjin was really tall and good looking and Seungmin couldn’t take his eyes off him. There was something about Hyunjin that made Seungmin want to watch him all the time during the showcase. 

Seungmin was a shy boy. He originally wasn’t _that_ shy (he went up to a group of trainees and greeted them once), but with Hyunjin, he didn’t know why, his shyness just went up a few levels, making it hard for him to approach and befriend Hyunjin at first. It wasn’t helping that he thought Hyunjin was cold to him. Hyunjin was cold to him but Seungmin thought Hyunjin’s personality was just like that. He didn’t give up and kept on approaching Hyunjin until the latter eventually warmed up to him. 

It turned out Hyunjin was shy too, in a different way.

They still laugh about it every time they mention it now.

Hyunjin is the warmest and kindest person Seungmin has ever met. He wears his gold heart on his sleeves and that’s what makes Hyunjin _special_. His kindness is the one that many take for granted, but Hyunjin never stops being kind and Seungmin admires him for that. Often, Seungmin would receive help from Hyunjin and slowly and steadily, Hyunjin made his way into his life. Another precious thing he knows about Hyunjin is that his love for people he cares for knows no boundaries. 

Once he loves, he loves _hard_ , and that’s Hyunjin.

Hyunjin looks strong and fierce outside, but the truth is he’s the softest marshmallow that melts easily. 

His heart is like a piece of glass that needs to be carefully taken care of, that needs extra attention.

_Fragile and delicate_. 

It makes Seungmin want to protect Hyunjin always, and for the rest of his life.

The sound of Hyunjin talking in his slumber snaps Seungmin from his train of thought, feeling something soft and fluffy tickle his neck and then realizing that Hyunjin is actually snuggling up to him. He doesn’t even realize when the older boy buries his face in his chest. Smiling warmly, Seungmin wraps his arms around Hyunjin’s shoulder blades and pulls him, to which the latter inches to him even closer, placing a hand comfortably on his waist. 

Seungmin inhales the scent of Hyunjin’s shampoo in his hair, which strangely smells like his own shampoo. Dismissing the thought, he kisses the top of Hyunjin’s head and closes his eyes, drifting to the world of the dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 101 kudos! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!~


End file.
